The Scar That Started It All
by JustMe3
Summary: It's summer vacation and the Marauders are sixteen. An injury leads to Lily and James's first meeting. pretty short. Come on! Review! Please!


Disclaimer: After numerous calls to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, I STILL don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff. They seem to be doing pretty well with the name and they refuse to sell to me. Oh well, maybe next time. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Man, it is SO hot out here." said James. He leaned back on the rock and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was one of the hottest Augusts they'd ever seen. Luckily, he could sweat it out with his three best friends who were visiting. They were all gathered on a rock by the pond. James looked at the water in front of him. It looked so refreshing. 

"I don't get it. All you do is tie a string to the end of a long stick and dip it in the water and try and get a brainless fish to bite the other end, and it's supposed to be fun?" said Sirius. 

"Yeah," said Peter. "Come on, it's not so bad. Fishing's a big pastime in the muggle world." 

"Oh yeah, the time's just whizzing by now!" said Sirius, lazily holding his fishing pole above the water.

"Come on, let's play quidditch or something. I'm bored!" 

"Are you kidding? It's way to hot for quidditch." said Remus. He was lying on his back with his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. 

"Oh, so instead we'll just sit here and fry under the sun waiting for unsuspecting fish for entertainment. Cool!" Said Sirius sarcastically. 

"Well if you hadn't blown up my brand new set of Gobstones we could be doing that instead." said James.

"Peter's the one who set off the bag of fireworks." said Sirius.

"It was an accident!" Peter shouted in protest. 

"You shouldn't have left them in there in the first place, Sirius." said Remus. 

"Oh, so now everything's my fault." said Sirius. "Well, I'm not the one who suggested _fishing_. There's gotta be a better way to catch fish then this." He got up and went to the end of the rock they were sitting on and leaned right over the water. "HEY FISH! GET YOUR SLIMY BUTTS OVER HERE! COME ON! WE'RE NOT GONNA HURT YOU! WE JUST WANT TO SHOVE RUSTY, SHARP HOOKS THROUGH THE SIDE OF YOUR MOUTH! THAN WE'LL AHHHHHH!!!!!!" SPLASH!!

James had gotten up and shoved Sirius. Sirius tried to catch his balance but couldn't. He fell headfirst into the water. Remus looked at Peter. They nodded, got up and grabbed James and tossed him into the water. Then they jumped in after them. They swam and splashed around in the water for a long time, trying to hold each other's heads under. It was very refreshing. After about an hour, they climbed out of the pond and made their way back to James's house. Once they got there, they were sure to leave trails of wet footprints all over Mrs. Potter's new carpet. 

The boys went up to James's room to change. They were soaking wet. Remus, Sirius, and Peter each pulled some clean, dry clothes out of their suitcases and James pulled some out of his dresser. Sirius pulled off his wet shirt and threw it on top of his suitcase. He began flexing his muscles and admiring himself in James's full-length mirror. James rolled his eyes at him. He was always talking about how strong and buff he was, but James knew better. Remus pulled off his shirt too and searched for a new one.

"Gosh, Remus don't they feed you at home? You're so scrawny we can practically see you're rib cage. You're like a walking skeleton."

He was pale enough to be one too, thought James. James knew Remus always looked scrawnier than the rest of them. He figured it must take a lot of energy to turn into a fierce, outrageous wolf every time there was a full moon. 

"You could walk around like that for Halloween!" Sirius continued the jokes. Peter was laughing. James was just about to tell Sirius to cool it when Remus jumped on him. He got him in a playful headlock. Sirius grabbed at him but Remus was pretty strong for such a scrawny person. Sirius began teasingly punching him in the stomach until Remus let go. Sirius grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor. 

"Hey, stop it! You'll hurt each other!" yelled Peter worried, as usual.

"Relax Peter," said James. But he knew they should stop before they knocked something over or someone did get hurt. "All right, guys, cut it out!" 

Finally Remus got Sirius into another headlock. They stood up. "Who's scrawny now?" Said Remus. 

But Sirius decided to show off just how strong he was. He grabbed Remus and lifted him up. He threw him onto the bed and smiled victoriously. He'd thrown a little to hard though. Remus hit the bed, bounced off and fell over the side onto the floor, hitting his head on the corner of the side table. He rolled onto his back and pressed his fingers against where he had hit his +/head. When he pulled his fingers away, he saw blood on them. His friends saw the blood trickle down his forehead. Sirius began to panic. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" yelled Sirius. He leaped over the bed to Remus's side. James grabbed Remus by the arms and pulled him to his feet. The spot on his head was still bleeding. Peter was going crazy.

"Oh no! Is he okay? Is it bleeding? What should we do? I know! I'll call my mom!"

"Just shut up Peter!" shouted Remus. They dragged Remus down to the kitchen and threw him down in a chair. James grabbed a kitchen towel and held it to the wound. It looked pretty bad.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius shouted at James.

"We have to take him to the hospital," he said. "The closest one is St. Joseph's Hospital, it's just a few blocks from here."

"But that's a muggle hospital!" said Remus.

"Muggles won't be able to fix it right." said Sirius.

"Who cares, they'll just stitch it up and when my parent come home they can take you to get it fixed properly."

"NO! You don't understand! We can't go to a muggle hospital! It's too close to the full moon! They'll notice something different about my blood and they'll start running tests and they'll find out and it'll start this big thing with the Ministry and I'll get in huge trouble!" 

"Alright, will you relax?!" said James.

"Well we can't go to St. Mungo's, it's way to far and we can't use magic." said Peter. 

"Well maybe it's alright if it's an emergency," said Sirius.

"I don't know, and I don't want to get in trouble with the school year coming up," said James.

"Hey guys, I'm getting dizzy." said Remus drearily. 

"So am I," said Peter looking at the blood."

"Look, we have to get him to a hospital somehow." said Sirius.

"Wait a minute, my neighbor's medi-witch. She can help," said James. He gave the towel to Sirius and ran next door. He returned in about five minutes with a pretty, middle-aged woman. 

"Hello boys," she said cheerfully. "I'm Mrs. Evans. Let's have a look." She took away the towel and looked at the wound. She looked calm. "Yes, you should probably go to a hospital with this. Come on, I'll take you." She helped Remus up and they all walked over to the chimney. James took a jar of floo powder and dropped a pinch into the fire. Mrs. Evans and Remus went first, James, Sirius, and Peter followed. 

They arrived at a very busy hospital. People were bustling around all over. Most of the patients had the normal injuries. A broken nose, a bad cough. But some people had less popular problems, like one person walked by with big purple and green blotches coming out of their skin, and another little boy had somehow grown their toes to about two feet long each. They boys stopped and stared for a minute.

"Guess yours isn't much to complain about, huh?" said Sirius to Remus. 

"If it weren't for you there wouldn't be anything to complain about," 

"Come on! I said I was sorry! I am!" Remus knew he was sorry but was enjoying the guilt. 

Mrs. Evans took him to a small room where a doctor fixed his cut with a simple bandage and a wave of the wand. While this was going on, the other boys waited outside.

"Hope he's alright." said Peter. 

"He is." said Sirius, trying to reassure himself. "He'll be fine." 

"I'm going to find something to eat." said James. He was tired of listening to the two of them reassure each other. He knew Remus would be fine. He wandered around for awhile. He was just looking at a little boy who had accidentally grown his own hair to twice his size when he bumped into someone. She had short, red hair and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. 

"Excuse me," she said.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I wasn't watching." said James.

"Don't I know you?" she said.

"I don't think so." he said.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, so do you." He remembered he'd seen her before.

"You're on the quidditch team. I love to watch you guys play. It's like you never lose." 

James hoped he wasn't blushing. "Thanks." He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so pretty. And there was something about her that just...

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I hope everything's alright."

"Oh, yeah. Just my friend, got a little cut. He'll be fine."

"Good. I work here during the summer. I might become a medi-witch when I graduate."

"That's cool. Must be an interesting job."

"Well, I don't get to see much. I mostly do very simple potion making and cleaning up."

"Oh. Well, none the less, I'm sure you'd make a good medi-witch. If you decide to be one that is." 

"Thanks. And I think you make a great quidditch player." 

"Thanks." He stared at her for a moment. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Or he didn't want to.

"James!" shouted Remus.

"What?" he shouted back.

"I just said your name about five times. Come on, we're done." Sirius, Peter and Mrs. Evans were standing behind Remus. His cut was completely gone. Mrs. Evans looked at the girl James was talking to.

"Oh, I see you've met my niece, Lily. She's always here during the summer." 

"Is that right?" he said, still looking at Lily. She was staring at him the same way. 

"Uh, if you two are done, I'd like to get back before dinner." said Sirius. He turned and walked back to the chimney where they had come in. Remus, Peter, and Mrs. Evans followed. 

"I better go." said James. "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see you." she said. He turned and followed the others. 

He caught up with them just in time before they left. 

"I'm sure glad they got rid of the mark." said Remus rubbing his head. "No one wants to walk around with a huge scar on their forehead." 

The End

You like? Please review! Please please review! Tell me ya liked it. Tell me it was so corny you had to throw your computer out the window just to get the idea of it out of your head. Just take a sec to review!


End file.
